mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart: Super Circuit
August 26, 2001 ** July 21, 2001 ** September 14, 2001 *'Virtual Console (Wii U):' ** November 13, 2014 ** July 22, 2015 ** April 23, 2015 }} Mario Kart: Super Circuit (styled as MARIOKART SUPER CIRCUIT and abbreviated to MKSC'' or ''MK:SC) is the third Mario Kart game, this one being released for the Game Boy Advance in 2001. It is a 32-bit game. It has 40 tracks, 20 of which come from Super Mario Kart, making it have the most tracks of any Mario Kart game until the DLC packs for Mario Kart 8 which gave that game 48 total (both packs would become main content in its port). Mario Kart: Super Circuit was the first Mario Kart game not developed by Nintendo EAD, Nintendo's largest in-house development team known for their work on the many Mario platformers and the entire Legend of Zelda series. Instead, it was developed by another Nintendo first-party developer, Intelligent Systems, who are known for their tactical RPG series such as Paper Mario, Fire Emblem and Advance Wars. Along with that, Mario Kart: Super Circuit was the first to have 5 nitro cups instead of the usual 4. It is the only known Mario Kart game to own that feature. The game is an improvement of its predecessors, Super Mario Kart and Mario Kart 64. All of the tracks are the same altitude throughout (like Super Mario Kart), a setback in the improvements of the Mario Kart series (Mario Kart 64 had changing height, with hills, inclined planes, dips, etc). Graphics were a significant enhancement from SMK, but not on par with MK64. Unique to the series, no new Items or Characters were released for this game. The racer icons were inherited from MK64, as well as the frames of the driver, but with a great deal less. However, the 40 different available tracks gained it some publicity. Mario Kart: Super Circuit can also be played on the Nintendo DS, the handheld console for Mario Kart DS by inserting the cartridge into the GBA slot on both the original DS or DS Lite. However, it is no longer compatible with the newer Nintendo DSi due to the GBA slot being removed, unless the player has an unofficial GBA emulator and ROM installed. Racers The stat known as かそく (Acceleration) in Japan is mistranslated as Speed internationally on the character selection screen. Contrary to this and to Mario Kart 64 stats, lightweight characters do not have the best top speeds in Super Circuit. The instruction booklet makes these corrections. Lightweight "Excellent acceleration, but low top speeds. Not slowed much by dirt. Easily knocked aside by heavier karts."'' ('Super Circuit instruction booklet) Middleweight "Balanced alternative to the Lightweight and Heavyweight karts." (Super Circuit instruction booklet) Heavyweight "Very high top speed, but acceleration and steering require careful attention. Bumps lightweight karts out of the way. Suffers from tremendous slowdowns off-track." (Super Circuit instruction booklet) Courses New courses In Mario Kart 8, Animal Crossing DLC or Mario Kart 8 Deluxe is required. Extra courses This was the first Mario Kart game to "return" courses from the SNES version of Mario Kart, Super Mario Kart. (The idea was abandoned in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! but returned in Mario Kart DS and every other game afterwards.) An extra is put before the cup name, to signal as if it were a bonus. Battle Stages Items *Banana Peel *Green Shell/Triple Green Shell *Red Shell/Triple Red Shell *Mushroom/Triple Mushroom *Spiny Shell *Thunderbolt *Star *Boo Galleries Item Gallery File:Banana (Mario Kart Super Circuit).PNG|A Banana File:Green Shell (Mario Kart Super Circuit).PNG|A Green Shell File:Triple Green Shell (Mario Kart Super Circuit).PNG|The Triple Green Shells File:Red Shell (Mario Kart Super Circuit).PNG|A Red Shell File:Triple Red Shell (Mario Kart Super Circuit).PNG|The Triple Red Shells File:Mushroom (Mario Kart Super Circuit).PNG|A Mushroom File:Triple Mushroom (Mario Kart Super Circuit).PNG|The Triple Mushrooms File:Boo (Mario Kart Super Circuit).PNG|A Boo File:Star (Mario Kart Super Circuit).PNG|A Star File:Spiny Shell (Mario Kart Super Circuit).PNG|A Spiny Shell File:Lightningbolt (Mario Kart Super Circuit).PNG|The Lightningbolt Screenshots Ss mksc pre10.gif MKSC.png MKSC Thwomp.jpg Gbasnowland.png Gbalakesidepark.png 180px-Mksc multiplayer.png 120px-RibbonRoad.png Cheese Land - Wario Time Trials - Mario Kart Super Circuit.png Trivia *This game is fittingly named Mario Kart Advance in Japan. *This is the first game in the Mario Kart series to have retro courses. All of the courses were from Super Mario Kart, having five cups and four courses where they are known as "Extra" cups. *This is also the first Mario Kart game made for a handheld system. *This game lacked a few items including Fake Item Boxes, Triple Bananas, Banana Bunch and Golden Mushrooms. *Luigi, Peach, Toad, and Wario’s voices were reused from the Japanese version of Mario Kart 64. *This is the first and only Mario Kart to feature warning signs for every turn; they include U-turns, Curves, Sharp lefts, and jumps (marked by a "!" sign). *The Lightning Cup was first introduced in this game. It was brought back in Mario Kart DS as a retro cup which ironically had Sky Garden in it which is in the Lightning Cup in this game. The Lightning Cup has also appeared in every other Mario Kart game ever since as the last of the retro cups. *This is the last game in the Mario Kart series until Mario Kart 7 to feature the classic go-karts and this is the last one to not have any unlockable characters. *This is also the last game in the Mario Kart series to have Princess Peach wearing her hair down, while the rest after this one have her hair in a ponytail. *No game after this one would equip coins as items that increase your kart speed, until Mario Kart 7, which came out ten years later (though some missions in Mario Kart DS and tournaments/competitions in Mario Kart Wii used them as requiring the player to collect them). *This is the last Mario Kart to use the 2-second start countdown during races. Succeeding games would use the present-day "3-2-1" countdown starting from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! onwards. *This is the last Mario Kart in which the last lap themes were just sped up versions of the original track. *This is also the last Mario Kart where the characters appear in their N64 Era appearances. External Links *The Official Super Circuit Website de:Mario Kart: Super Circuit Category:Games Category:Handheld console games Category:Mario Kart series